Hyrule's Protectors
by Sheikah of Hyrule
Summary: Hyrule is approaching dark times and it is up to a group of three friends and a stranger to save it. These people must not only discover who they are but what they mean to each other.


Zelda was always an arrogant child always wanting to explore every little thing in such details that others would often be bothered by how much she poked and prodded. All this led to Zelda's decision to explore Hyrule and be a researcher learning what she could where she could. But of course, the decision to go hadn't planned for her brother Link and their best friend Sheik tagging along with her.

"I can take care of myself I'll have you know", she argued to her parents the night before she began her journey and it was true since they were little children Sheik, Link, and herself trained in combat, she being the best with a bow, Link a sword, and Sheik with stealth and dual knives ("Although that was to be expected since she was part of the infamous Sheikah clan", Zelda thought). Although Zelda barely remembers them having a fourth person when they were growing up but any time Zelda asks about it her brother would pretend he didn't hear and Sheik would get teary eyed and stalk off somewhere. This was one matter even Zelda knew not to dive too deep into.

Their journey had led them in front of the ruins of what used to be Hyrule Castle and town. It was said long ago that a Royal Family used to rule over the land until a beast know as Calamity Ganon attacked and destroyed Hyrule, it was said that even after the beast was beaten the last remnant of the royal family decided to cut ties with nobility instead living a normal life with their appointed knight leaving the only royals left in Hyrule being the Zora's. Even with the beast gone monsters still roamed the land most of them taking shelter in Hyrule Castle where only the brave or foolish dared to attempt to enter.

Unfortunately for the trio Zelda was one of those people, but rather foolish or brave was yet to be determined.

"Zelda, we can't go in there it's too dangerous", Link had tried to argue but of course Zelda being as stubborn as she is didn't want to hear it. "Lighten up Link", she sighed "Maybe we'll be able to see this legendary protector you've been telling me all about."

"What protector?" Sheik asked, she was so quiet that the siblings often forgot that she was there. "Well if you must know", Link started off with a smirk like he's been wanting to tell this story for days "While we have been traveling I've been hearing rumors from stables saying there is a lone traveler who wanders around Hyrule helping anyone in need along the way, sometimes as an escort or sort of mercenary I guess taking people from point A to point B, or just helping with every day things", "The best part of this all and you're going to love this Sheik", he started, getting just a curious glare from Sheik, "He walks around wearing the guise of the Sheikah clan", he finished.

All this did was earn a frown from Sheik. "How is that possible no person can have the cloths of the Sheikah without being one and the only Sheikah that is not in the village is-", she trailed off then tears starting to form at her eyes. Link looked saddened by this and put a comforting arm around his friend. "I'm sorry Sheik I didn't mean to remind you of him" he said.

At this point Zelda was utterly lost because she hadn't the faintest idea of who the two were referring to so being her she had to ask. "Who are you guys speaking about." The only answer she got with her question was a slight whisper from Sheik saying that she would explain to her later and that they should just move on.

Whoever said that only the foolish or brave entered the castle was completely right. The trio had entered from a small dock on the west side of the castle and had it going easy moving up only a few enemies such as red bokoblins but the deeper they went the harder the fight to stay alive became. Finally, they had reached the inner sanctum the place where Calamity Gannon was supposedly defeated before he turned into his beast form outside the castle.

"There's so much knowledge in this castle it sticks we can't spend the time trying to learn some of the history here without being under threat", Zelda said. "I mean is there not a way to clear this pla-", she never got to finish as a mighty roar cut her off and the trio spun around in panic. Standing in front of them was a silver Lynel the second hardest class of the species and most certainly very deadly. The beast wasted no time charging towards the group to end their lives.

It was fast, faster than anything Zelda had ever seen in her life the beast was on them in little over a second effectively knocking Link across the room. Sheik and Zelda watched in panic and fear as the beast then set its sights on them. Zelda drawing her bow attempted to shoot the beast with several arrows although at this point it was more to distract the monster for Sheik to sneak up on it as the arrows were doing little damage to the man-horse beast. But, unfortunately the beast was stronger than that had sent Sheik flying across the room to Link who was just starting to stand up. The beast then charged at Zelda who was fortunate to be swift enough to dodge (barely) out of the way and run to where her colleagues were. The beast turned back around and prepared to charge again and they thought for sure it was the end of their lives.

Right as the beast was going to be among them bomb arrows came out of nowhere knocking the back, and making it angrier at being attacked. From an upper window to the room a hooded figure jumped down in front of us, shielding us from the Lynel. He placed something on the floor and turned around and yelled "Don't move!"

Suddenly, they were in Hyrule Field not the castle but Zelda didn't have time to think about that because both Link and Sheik were badly injured. When she turned around to look to help them they were already being treated by the hooded man (or boy should Zelda say). He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, I'm glad you're okay and everything", he started "But, we need to move them so we can properly treat them, you get her and I'll grab him."

Zelda at this point had no other option than to trust the hooded boy, at least for now.

 _ **A/N: I changed this first chapter up because I thought I could write a better story than what I originally started with. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and will show interest in the story as a whole. Please Rate and Review. -Sheikah of Hyrule.**_


End file.
